


Primeiro Beijo

by 06manoo03



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BrargWeek2020, Brasil/Argentina - Freeform, E a autora tbm, E os leitores tbm, M/M, María é um capeta, Todos os personagens querem que o Martín e o Luciano se peguem logo, mas uma boa amiga kkkk
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/06manoo03/pseuds/06manoo03
Summary: Martín queria poder dizer que seu primeiro beijo fora um momento único e inesquecível, onde ele segurara o rosto de seu amado e roçara seus lábios contra os deles enquanto uma chuva fina caía ao seu redor. Mas, na verdade, seu primeiro beijo iria acontecer dentro de uma sala de cinema escura com todos os seus amigos na volta enchendo a porra do saco.
Relationships: Brasil/Argentina, Luciano da Silva/Martín Hernández
Kudos: 7





	Primeiro Beijo

**Author's Note:**

> Senhor. Eu não sei de onde tirei tempo pra conseguir participar da Brarg Week (primeira vez que participo, aliás!), mas cá estoy yo! Foda. KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
> Talvez os personagens estejam meio OOC (principalmente os secundários), pois eu fiquei um tempinho distante do fandom(sim, eu sou uma desgraça), então ainda estou me habituando a esses nenês. Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, eu só os utilizei!  
> Os personagens tem entre 15-17 anos e são estudantes do ensino médio. Tive a ideia de fazer essa AU pois perdi o meu primeiro beijo em uma sala de cinema (vendo o filme ruim que eles assistem nessa fic btw KKKKKKKKKKKKKK), então achei que seria fofo escrever algo assim.  
> Gostei muito de escrever essa história! Tanto que até pensei em pegar o plot e transformar em uma Longfic, mas, primeiro, quero avançar um pouco nas duas que já estou escrevendo. Talvez futuramente eu retorne com uma ficzinha BrArg!  
> Caso alguém não esteja habituado com os nomes humanos dos países da América do Sul, segue uma listinha:  
> Argentina= Martín Hernández.  
> Brasil= Luciano da Silva.  
> Chile= José Manuel González Rodríguez.  
> Bolívia= Julio Paz.  
> Colômbia= Catalina Gómez.  
> Equador= Francisco Burgos Torres.  
> Paraguai= Daniel de Irala.  
> Peru= Miguel Alejandro Prado.  
> Uruguai= Sebastián Artigas.  
> Venezuela= María de la Coromoto Páez Miranda.  
> Boa leitura!

Martín queria poder dizer que seu primeiro beijo fora um momento único e inesquecível, onde ele segurara o rosto de seu amado e roçara seus lábios contra os deles enquanto uma chuva fina caía ao seu redor. Mas, na verdade, seu primeiro beijo iria acontecer dentro de uma sala de cinema escura com todos os seus amigos na volta enchendo a porra do saco.

\- Tá nervoso por que, porra?! -María exclamou, gesticulando violentamente- É só chegar e beijar. Não tem mistério não.

\- Não tô nervoso, porra! Não enche a porra do saco- Devolveu, seu nervosismo apenas aumentando.

\- Ah, não? E essa tremedeira? -Os lábios da morena se formaram em um sorriso debochado, e Martín sentiu suas bochechas enrubescerem ao ouvir as risadinhas dos outros integrantes do grupo.

Haviam combinado de se encontrar em frente ao cinema logo após o almoço, mas, até agora, só Martín, María, Miguel e Manuel haviam aparecido. Ao mesmo tempo que estava contente com a companhia, queria muito mandar os amigos à merda. Esse com certeza não era o cenário que havia imaginado para o seu primeiro beijo.

Tudo havia começado no meio da aula de matemática. O professor havia deixado os alunos se formarem em grupos para que fizessem as atividades, então, obviamente, o grupinho (de 10 pessoas. Pequenininho, não?) fez um círculo no chão mesmo e mais papeou sobre coisas triviais do que fez as atividades. Na verdade, Martín sequer podia dizer que havia feito alguma atividade ou prestado atenção nas fofocas de María e Catalina, pois, quase que inconscientemente, sua atenção estava voltada para o outro lado do círculo, seus olhos verdes grudados em Luciano.

Quem via Martín agora, jamais imaginaria que ele já saíra aos socos com aquele garoto. O olhar apaixonado em seu rosto era evidente. A culpa não era sua se não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada! A culpa era da pele brilhosa de Luci, dos cabelos negros e encaracolados, do sorriso brilhante que ele mostrava para todos, sem discriminações, fazendo com que o loiro sentisse uma pontada de ciúmes.

De repente, os olhos de Luciano encontraram os seus. Ambos arregalaram um pouco os olhos, surpresos. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado ao redor deles, as vozes de seus amigos e colegas mutadas aos seus ouvidos. Luciano se recompôs primeiro, sorrindo docemente para Martín, um sorriso um pouco diferente do que ele dera momentos antes para Daniel ou Sebastián, não tinha certeza. Decepcionou-se ao ver os olhos castanhos afastarem-se dos seus, voltando sua atenção para os amigos.

Suspirou, insatisfeito.

\- Hmmm.

Quase estremeceu com o tom malicioso, voltando um olhar mal-humorado na direção de Manu. Seu amigo lhe olhava com pura malícia, muito provavelmente já tinha se ligado o motivo da desatenção de Martín.

\- Cala a boca.

\- Não disse nada.

\- Ai, vai pra merda, vai- Seu tom de voz saiu um pouco mais alto do que quisera, chamando a atenção de Catalina e María para a conversa.

\- O que houve? -Catalina perguntou docemente, já acostumada a ter de intervir nas discussões dos amigos.

\- Não houve nada- Resmungou, voltando a atenção para seu caderno. Não conseguiu entender porra nenhuma dos problemas de trigonometria.

\- Alguma coisa aconteceu sim- María começou, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo em um dos dedos- Você anda tristinho demais...Brigou com o Lulu, foi?

Estremeceu. Ouviu a risadinha de Manu ao seu lado, sentindo seu rosto esquentar de vergonha e raiva.

\- Acertei, foi? -Ela perguntou, maliciosa.

\- Queee, é só isso? -Catalina perguntou, também maliciosa- Achei que fosse algo mais sério. Se quiser eu falo com ele e rapidinho vocês já estão amiguinhos de novo.

\- Acho que a última coisa que o Martín quer ser é amigo dele- Miguel disse, encostando-se contra o ombro de Manu, que tentou afastá-lo aos tapinhas.

Sentiu o rosto esquentar ainda mais.

\- Ai, vão se catar, tá? Isso não é da conta de vocês!

\- Mas é claro que é! Nós somos seus amigos, e você sabe que a função dos amigos de verdade é fazer o amigo passar vergonha e ajudar na vida amorosa- María explicou, colocando uma mão sobre o peito. De repente, um olhar maligno se formou no rosto da garota, e Martín já começou a se arrepender de suas escolhas de amizade.

Olhou para os outros três e quase grunhiu de frustração. Manuel, Catalina e Miguel compartilhavam o olhar da amiga mais escandalosa, encarando Martín como se ele fosse um joguinho.

\- E aí, vai querer que seu primeiro beijo seja onde?

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa, e o rubor que quase desaparecera de seu rosto voltou com intensidade, rendendo algumas risadinhas dos “amigos”.

\- E-e quem disse que esse é o meu primeiro beijo?!

Os três lhe encararam com olhares vazios, como que dizendo “pelo amor de Deus, me poupe”.

\- Amorzinho, todo mundo aqui sabe que você é caidinho pelo Lulu desde que você levou aquela surra dele. Bem masoquista você, aliás- Ela soltou uma risadinha, levando uma mão aos lábios- Mas essa não é a questão! A questão é que eu, como sua amiga fada madrinha, estou fazendo o favor de tirar a virgindade da sua boca com a pessoa que você gosta.

Fechou os olhos, um arrepio de vergonha percorrendo seu corpo ao ouvir a palavra “virgindade”. Era definitivo: María ainda ia lhe matar de tanta vergonha.

\- Tá, tá, deu- Catalina interviu, sendo o anjo de sempre- Mas, sério, Martín, tenho certeza que o Luci também quer ficar com você. Todo mundo vê o jeito que vocês dois se olham, e isso já vem rolando há tempos.

\- Não rola. Na-na-ni-na-não- Disse, balançando a cabeça.

\- Você acha que ele não vai querer? -Miguel perguntou, seu tom de voz suave.

\- Não é isso. Na verdade...Não sei- Desabafou, apoiando o queixo nas mãos.

\- Negar ele não nega- María disse, um pouco mais calma do que antes. Podiam ser uns capetas, mas ver um amigo inseguro deixa qualquer um meio chateado- Já que ele se assumiu gay mês passado...

\- Já era tempo, né- Catalina disse, jogando os cachos para trás do ombro- Algumas outras pessoas podiam seguir o exemplo e fazer o mesmo, né.

Miguel e Manuel enrubesceram.

\- C-cala a boca- Manu resmungou, escondendo o rosto nos joelhos.

Martín sentiu seu humor levantar um pouco. A notícia de que Luciano era homossexual, assim como ele, e havia se assumido para sua família e amigos sempre lhe deixava nas nuvens. E ver outra pessoa que não ele ser zoada sempre era bom.

Ergueu um pouco o olhar, hesitantemente olhando na direção de Luciano. O moreno conversava animadamente com Sebastián e Julio, com Daniel apoiando a cabeça em suas pernas. Franziu um pouco o cenho, fazendo beicinho.

\- Acham mesmo que ele aceita?

As expressões de María e Catalina se iluminaram com determinação e malícia, e Manu e Miguel lhe lançaram sorrisinhos confiantes. Ok, retirava tudo o que pensara sobre seus amigos serem uns diabos- eles até que conseguiam ser fofos.

\- Claro que sim, pô! -María exclamou, abraçando Martín de lado- Se quiser até faço as mãos para você.

Desretirou o que havia retirado. Seus amigos eram capetas, diabões, demônios direto do inferno- e María era sua líder.

\- Não faz isso!!!!

\- Luciiiiiii -Ela soltou um quase grito, e Martín escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

Luciano olhou na direção do quinteto, assim como Sebastián, e Daniel, e Julio, e Francisco, e a porra da sala toda. É foda.

\- Diga, meu bem- Luciano respondeu, um sorriso brincalhão já se formando em seu rosto.

Ai meu Deus.

Não estava preparado para passar essa vergonha.

\- Não tá a fim de ir ao cinema depois da aula? -Ela perguntou, um olhar falso de inocência no rosto.

\- Hm? Pode ser- Ele disse, coçando sua nuca- Assistir o quê?

\- Ah, qualquer coisa- Ela disse, voltando um olhar malicioso na direção de Martín- Aí você e o Martín vão juntos, tá? Que eu já tenho compromisso depois da aula. Hihihi.

\- Que-

\- Puta que o pariu.

Voltou a esconder o rosto nas mãos, preferindo ignorar a expressão confusa de Luciano.

\- Como assim? -Ele perguntou, seu tom de voz baixo. Teve quase certeza de ter escutado a risadinha de Sebastián.

\- Isso aí que você ouviu, ué- Ela disse, seu tom de voz impaciente- Tô marcando um encontro por vocês dois. Ai de você se der um bolo no meu bebê, tá entendendo?

Grunhiu, não reconhecendo outro jeito de expressar sua vergonha. Só queria conseguir encarar seu crush com alguma dignidade, mas nem isso conseguia.

Sentiu um aperto no peito com a falta de resposta de Luciano, abaixando ainda mais a face. Sentiu alguém passar a mão por suas costas (provavelmente Catalina ou Miguelito), tentando consolá-lo, mas isso só fez com que o aperto em seu peito aumentasse.

Lentamente, bem lentamente, ergueu o olhar. Arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

Luciano estava corado. Corado. Coradinho. Co-ra-do.

Ai meu Deus.

\- T-tá- Ele disse, desviando o olhar.

Sentiu seu coração acelerar. Miguel e Manu lhe deram tapinhas nas costas e soltaram risadinhas, e observou Sebastián e Julio fazerem o mesmo com Luciano. Sentia-se nas nuvens. Permitiu que um sorriso bobo se formasse em seus lábios, aproveitando aquele momento de felicidade.

Até que o capeta do seu primo abriu a boca.

\- Ai, eu também quero ir- Daniel disse, lançando um olhar pidão para Luciano. O garoto apenas o encarou com os olhos arregalados, sem saber o que dizer. Moveu seus olhos castanhos na direção de Martín, implorando por ajuda.

\- Não-

María havia começado, mas fora interrompida por Francisco.

\- Eu também! Vamos assistir o remake da Bruxa de Blair, por favooooor- Francisco disse. Martín quis tirar o tênis e atirar na cabeça do amigo.

\- Meu Deus, gente...- Julio murmurou, estapeando o próprio rosto.

\- Quê? Se não quiser, é só não ir, seu sonso- Daniel ralhou, mas logo voltou a fazer uma expressão fofa com olhar pedinte- Posso né? Né?

Daniel aprendera desde cedo que ele era o mais fofo dos três adolescentes de sua família. E obviamente ele usava isso à sua vantagem. Isso e mais o fato de que ele sabia que Luciano não conseguia dizer não para ninguém que não fosse sua família ou o próprio Martín.

Quase estapeou seu rosto quando Luciano concordou. O mesmo não pode ser dito do resto do grupo, que tinha suas mãos sobre os rostos, escondendo as expressões frustradas.

E foi assim que Martín foi parar em frente ao cinema, preparando-se mentalmente para beijar o carinha de quem ele gostava desde os 13 anos com todos os seus amigos servindo de vela ao redor.

Checou sua aparência no reflexo da vitrine de uma loja qualquer pela milésima vez, arrumando o cabelo um pouco para o lado e depois para o outro. Perguntou pela milésima vez para Catalina se sua roupa (modelito, como María chamava) não estava exagerada demais, recebendo alguns resmungos de Manu e Miguel.

\- Caralho, para de comer isso- Manu resmungou ao ver Martín enfiar mais cinco pastilhas de menta na boca- Você vai ter uma overdose de mente desse jeito.

\- Isso não existe, Manu- Catalina disse, rindo.

\- _Ainda_ não existe.

\- Caralho, dá pra vocês serem um pouco mais legais comigo? -Ralhou, colocando as mãos na cintura- Eu tô nervoso pra um cacete e vocês aí me zoando. Bonito isso, viu?

\- Martín, vai dar tudo certo- Miguel disse, tentando acalmar o amigo- Seja positivo! Pensa que vocês nem vão conseguir se ver direito lá no cinema.

\- É o cenário perfeito- María disse, um olhar sonhador em seu rosto- No escurinho, vocês dois encontrando as mãos dentro do balde de pipoca, os rostos se aproximando aos poucos, os lábios roçando um no outro...

\- Tenta não beijar o nariz dele.

Deu um tapão na orelha de Manuel, que não conseguia parar de rir da própria piada.

\- Ai meu Deus, Catalina- Pegou a garota pelos ombros, balançando-a para a frente e para trás- E se eu babar demais? E se minha boca tiver muito seca? E se eu morder ele?!

\- Mordidinha durante o beijo é bom- María disse, maliciosa.

\- Nossa, eu odeio- Miguel retrucou, um olhar de nojo no rosto.

\- Calma, meu anjinho- Catalina o abraçou, esfregando suas costas lentamente- Vai dar tudo certo! Você vai ver que na hora vai saber direitinho o que fazer, então não esquenta com isso. Não tem razão para ter medo.

\- Tem sim- Manu disse, seu tom de voz muito sério- Não lembra daquela história que o tio Antonio nos contou-

\- Cala a boca, Manu! -Todos gritaram, e o garoto se encolheu, desistindo de provocar o garoto.

Sabia da história do primeiro beijo de seu pai de cor, e isso só servia para lhe aterrorizar ainda mais. Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar a memória traumática.

\- Ai, chegaram- María disse, apontando para o outro lado da rua.

Virou-se, sentindo seu coração na sua boca. De fato, Luciano esperava o sinal de pedestres ficar verde para que pudesse chegar até o restante do grupo. Estava acompanhado de Sebastián, que conversava calmamente com o amigo. Sentia um pouco de inveja da relação dos dois, mas confiava o suficiente no irmão para saber que ele não era fura-olho.

Deu uma última checada em sua aparência, esperando os dois atravessarem a rua tão tenso que parecia ser feito de pedra. Luciano e Sebastián aproximaram-se, ambos com sorrisos relaxados no rosto, embora o moreno aparentasse estar um pouco nervoso.

\- Oie.

\- Olá.

\- Fala, meus amores- María abraçou os dois rapazes, que sorriram amavelmente- E cadê os outros zé-bocós? -Ela perguntou, referindo-se a Julio, Daniel e Francisco. Os dois últimos eram o motivo de estar nessa situação, então se eles não aparecessem, Martín com certeza iria sair no pau com eles amanhã.

\- Já estão vindo. Disseram para irmos comprando os ingressos e as pipocas na frente- Sebastián disse, checando o relógio- E daqui a pouco começa o filme, então acho interessante fazermos isso.

\- Tá- Ela respondeu, emburrada. Provavelmente também estava puta com a ausência dos dois culpados.

Compraram os ingressos para a Bruxa de Blair e alguns baldes de pipoca. Martín insistiu em pagar a pipoca que iria dividir com Luciano, sentindo orgulho de si mesmo por ter conseguido fazer o rapaz corar. Pagou pela pipoca meio-a-meio (agradeceu aos céus por Luciano não ter reclamado, já que não é todo mundo que curte pipoca doce) e, acompanhado de Luci, juntou-se ao resto do grupo em frente a sala de cinema.

Não demorou muito para que lhes fosse permitido a entrada. O grupo foi em direção a seus assentos, todos sentando de forma estratégica (que fora combinada antes) para que Luciano e Martín ficassem lado a lado. Ambos estavam super corados, um pouco desconfortáveis com a situação. Pelo menos estava escuro, assim não precisavam ter de se deparar com olhares de vergonha ou encontrar os olhares maliciosos de seus amigos.

O trio de atrasados chegou no meio dos trailers, recebendo resmungos e xingamentos do resto do grupo. O resto das pessoas começou a chiar para eles, pedindo por silêncio. É nisso que dá vir ao cinema com um grupo de 10 pessoas.

Ouviu uns barulhos de tapas, e os resmungou de Francisco e Daniel. Um sorrisinho satisfeito se formou em seu rosto. _Bem feito._ Agradeceria María mais tarde.

Ok. Nada estava dando certo. Para começar, a pipoca havia acabado nos primeiros 10 minutos de filme, então não ocorrera nada romântico como “encontrar os dedos de seu amado” ou qualquer merda que María havia lhe dito. O filme também era uma merda, não era assustador nem nada, então Luciano não estava se agarrando ao seu braço como Miguel havia predito. Na verdade, Luciano até estava rindo daquela merda! Puta que o pariu, viu.

E, para melhorar toda a situação, Martín não conseguia se mexer. Pensara em usar o famoso truque do bocejo e colocar seu braço sobre o ombro de Luciano, mas pensara que seria vergonhoso demais fazer isso na frente de seus amigos. Considerara tocar na mão do moreno, acariciando-a, mas logo desistira da ideia, envergonhado de sua tremedeira.

Sentia Luciano lhe olhar pelo canto do olho às vezes, esperando alguma ação, algum gesto, algum qualquer coisa. Mas nada vinha. Não conseguia. Não conseguia se mexer.

_Tá nervoso por que, porra?! É só chegar e beijar. Não tem mistério não._

A voz de María ecoou em sua cabeça, deixando-o zonzo. Sentiu a própria o cutucar com o cotovelo várias vezes, ignorando-a todas as vezes. Sentia-se envergonhado em admitir, mas aquela situação era desconfortável demais. Fora toda a vergonha que sentia em tomar uma ação com Luciano, a pressão que sentia de seus amigos era gigantesca.

Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Era agora ou nunca. Virou-se rapidamente na direção de Luciano, decidido a tascar um beijo rápido naquela boca. Porém, cessou qualquer movimento, arregalando os olhos. Conseguiu distinguir os olhos castanhos moreno lhe encarando calmamente na escuridão, seus lábios formados em um sorrisinho calmo.

Engoliu em seco, observando petrificado enquanto ele se aproximava.

\- Me encontra lá fora.

E observou seu crush desde os 13 anos de idade sair da sala de cinema, abandonando-o ali com aquele grupo de loucos.

\- Puta merda, viu- Ouviu María resmungar, recebendo reprovações de Catalina.

\- Vai lá, Martín! -Sebastián, que estava ao lado do assento vago, estapeou seu ombro, um sorriso divertido em seu rosto.

Como um cavalo que é estapeado na bunda para correr, Martín ergueu-se do assento e seguiu o mesmo caminho que Luciano havia feito, sentindo seu rosto voltar a esquentar. Ouviu os vivas de seus amigos e os xingamentos das outras pessoas que realmente tentavam assistir ao filme, sentindo vergonha e graça da situação.

Foi encontrar o mais baixo no balcão de guloseimas, e esperou o garoto terminar de fazer o que quer que estivesse fazendo. Depois de alguns minutos, ele se aproximou, um sorrisinho animado no rosto.

\- Aqui- Ele entregou uma sacola para Martín, que espiou dentro. Estava cheia de chocolates e balas, e Martín sentiu uma pontada no coração ao ver o chocolate sabor doce de leite que comentara meses atrás que era o seu favorito- Você gosta, né?

\- Uhum...- Murmurou, abraçando a sacola contra o peito. Sentiu o coração acelerar um pouco ao ver o olhar carinhoso de Luciano sobre si.

\- Vem, a próxima sessão já vai começar.

Que.

\- O quê? Como assim?

Luciano lhe olhou com deboche, um sorrisinho se formando em seu rosto. Sentiu aquela indignação amigável que sentia sempre que conversava com o garoto, relaxando um pouco.

\- Eu não sei você, meu bebê- Ele disse, imitando o mesmo tom de voz de María usara mais cedo para se adereçar a ele- mas eu não curto muito ficar sendo observado pelos outros. Não sei se essa é a sua parada...

\- Que? Porra, não. -Ralhou, vermelho de raiva- Pra início de conversa, foi você que concordou em deixar os outros virem! Era só você ter dito não pro peste do Daniel e seríamos só nós dois aqui, de acordo com o plano.

\- Plano? -Luciano perguntou, abaixando o olhar. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, estranhando o tom de voz dele- O seu plano? Ou o plano da María?

\- Hein?

Luciano ergueu o olhar, e Martín sentiu uma pontada em seu peito. Nunca vira o rapaz tão inseguro e hesitante em sua vida. Não sabia explicar, mas em momento algum considerara que Luciano também poderia estar desconfortável ou nervoso com a situação.

\- Você quer ficar comigo por vontade própria ou porque a María te pediu? -Luciano perguntou, seu lábio inferior tremulando.

Sentiu culpa espalhar-se por todo seu corpo.

Não era a melhor pessoa com palavras. Na verdade, achava que era a pior pessoa possível com as palavras. Queria dizer qualquer coisa que consolasse e assegurasse Luciano de que realmente estava interessado, de que queria aquilo. De que gostava dele. Mas não conseguiu pensar em nada sensível o suficiente. Teria de ser o troglodita de sempre.

Pegou uma das mãos de Luci com sua mão livre, apertando-a com força.

\- Tá duvidando de mim, caralho? -Apertou a mão dele com mais força, e Luciano resmungou um pouquinho- Se eu não quisesse você, eu nem teria vindo ver essa merda de filme. Olha o que eu tive que aguentar para ficar com você, caramba.

Luciano soltou uma risadinha, levando seus punhos aos olhos. Ficou surpreso ao deparar-se com os olhos castanhos, normalmente alegres e brincalhões, úmidos com lágrimas. Sabia que seu comentário não havia chateado o garoto, mas não tinha ideia de qual era o problema. Quis perguntar, mas sabia que não era o momento. O que quer que fosse, só perguntaria se soubesse que Luciano gostaria de compartilhar com ele. Quando ele quisesse.

Esperou ele se recompor pacientemente. Não o abraçou ou pôs uma mão em seu ombro, temendo deixar a situação desconfortável para o mais baixo. Depois de um tempo, Luciano soltou uma risadinha, olhando-o com o usual olhar divertido.

\- Você é terrível consolando os outros, pelo amor de Deus.

\- Ah, vai se catar, vai- Balançou a sacola para a frente a para trás, fingindo impaciência- Se você já acabou a choradeira, podemos entrar na próxima sessão? Aliás, o que que a gente vai assistir?

Luciano ergueu os ingressos, e Martín espremeu os olhos para conseguir distinguir o que estava escrito nas letrinhas minúsculas.

\- É Star Wars- Luciano disse, ajudando-o- Rogue One.

\- Eu nunca vi Star Wars.

\- Nem eu- Ele disse, dando de ombros- Mas a gente nem vai assistir o filme mesmo, né?

Luciano ergueu e abaixou as sobrancelhas, um olhar malicioso no rosto. Estapeou-o no ombro, recebendo uma falsa exclamação ofendida.

Caminharam em direção à sua sala, entregando os ingressos para o funcionário, que os deixou entrar sem mal olhá-los no rosto. Dessa vez, a sala estava praticamente vazia, com exceção de um casal ou outro. Subiram até os últimos assentos, onde sentaram-se bem no canto da sala.

Ambos estavam bem mais tranquilos do que antes. O ambiente e a ausência de seus amigos fora uma das razões, mas podia notar que Luciano estava bem mais leve depois de seu desabafo. Sentia-se contente em saber que ele se sentia confortável o suficiente para até chorar na sua frente, mesmo que preferisse não ter de passar por algo semelhante no futuro. Era fraco com lágrimas, santo Deus.

O filme começou, mas sequer prestara atenção. Sentia a mão de Luciano sobre a sua, o dedão dele acariciando sua mão. Virou-se lentamente na sua direção, encontrando a expressão carinhosa do rapaz. Ele ergueu uma das mãos e lhe fez um carinho no rosto, aproximando a sua cara e encostando sua testa contra à de Martín.

\- Tudo bem? -Ele sussurrou, encarando-o seriamente.

\- Uhum- sussurrou de volta, apoiando-se um pouco mais contra a testa dele.

Martín sorriu, ainda um pouco nervoso, mas era um nervosismo bom- bem diferente do que sentira antes. Um nervosismo misturado com antecipação. Luciano devolveu o sorriso, fechando os olhos e encostando seus lábios macios contra os lábios finos de Martín.

.

\- Caraca, eles tão demorando, hein? -María comentou pela milésima vez, impaciente.

\- María, pelo amor de Deus, ainda vão nos expulsar da sala- Manu tentou fazê-la calar a boca mais uma vez.

\- Seria um favor, porque esse filme tá uma bela bosta- Daniel comentou, comendo o resto de sua pipoca.

\- Você que quis vir, agora aguenta- Julio resmungou, recebendo uma cotovelada do amigo.

\- Tá, foda-se, eu quero é saber onde que eles estão! -María exclamou, gesticulando.

Sebastián e Catalina suspiraram pesadamente, trocando olhares cansados. Não era possível que seus amigos fossem tão burrinhos assim.

\- María, eles não vão voltar- Sebastián explicou, arrumando os óculos sobre o nariz.

\- Quê?! -Ela exclamou, quase gritando.

\- Fala baixo, criatura- Catalina lhe beliscou, fazendo com que a menina resmungasse- Eu acho que os dois-

\- _Com licença._

Os 7 (com exceção de Francisco, que dormia encostando no ombro de Daniel) olharam na direção do funcionário, que os fuzilava com o olhar. Sorriram nervosamente para o homem, que cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

\- Por favor, me acompanhem.

Bem, caro leitor, informo-lhe de que enquanto o pequeno (gigante) grupo era expulso do cinema, o casal de recém-ficantes estava se divertindo bastante na outra sala. E com certeza não era por causa do filme.


End file.
